


New Beginnings

by Foxzila44



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 02:51:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5147579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxzila44/pseuds/Foxzila44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rumor spreads of a beast roaming in the forest that takes the humans that venture in there. Papyrus and Sans decide to take it upon themselves to investigate, but what they find isn’t exactly what they expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RKcroasi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RKcroasi/gifts).



> Hello! This is my first time writing Undertale, and as well as one of my first requests! This will be a three-parter, and I'm also working on a Sans/Reader, so stay tuned! Request info and other stories of mine can be found on my profile if you want. 
> 
> Welp, I present chapter one! Enjoy! Comments and kudos are much appreciated!

The barrier had been broken down. Once again, at least. 

Again, the monsters were lead out. Again, they were introduced to humans and met with condescending, fearful remarks and looks. Again, Asgore had had shown himself to be friendly, along with the backup of others, but had only been scowled at. The human governing system was shown to not be prone to direct change. Sans knew this from the several previous times it had happened…

But again, it would all be reset. 

That’s why he didn’t mind being holed up by the mountain. Didn’t mind the warm campfires at night(not like he could actually feel any of the head radiating from it), the camps they huddled up in as shelter. He knew eventually, he’d be right back at his sentry station. Right back at the bar in Grillby’s. 

He’d get to see the kid kill his brother again, if things came to play out that way. 

He would’ve flinched if he had the energy. He’d grown bone tired, trotting back and forth. From the town, back to the bottom of the mountain. Talking, and taking in insults without rebuttal. Being ignored half of the time, and yada yada yada. He wasn’t the only one on edge; Everyone was. He could feel it radiating off of them. He didn’t miss their worried glances, some of them fearful of the humans that had ventured close to where they stayed, only to either flee in disgust, or fear. Sometimes a combination of the both, Sans noted. 

Barely any humans besides Frisk had treated the monsters with the warmth the kid had. It made everyone feel down, but there was still hope lingering in the air. Excitement, without a doubt. Even his brother was worried, and it was so unlike Papyrus to actually worry towards something such as trivial as what others thought of him. 

He noticed the taller skeleton shifting on his feet as they stood guard, side-glances being cast Sans’ way. He knew he wouldn’t be one to talk much right now, but he couldn’t sit by and do nothing. “‘Sup, bro?” He finally asked, masking any other thoughts with his normal grin. 

“THE HUMANS! THEY’RE SO… So much different than I thought…” Papyrus had instantly responded, as if he was waiting for his brother to speak. He’d started off so loud, so energetic, but it all just seemed to be sucked out of him as he had went on with his phrase. Not everyone was like Frisk, is what Sans wanted to say, but he only managed out a slow bob of his head as he agreed with his brother’s statement. 

He expected Papyrus to say more, but nothing came out. He felt too tense to speak, to drained to really do anything. It was the same feeling that came upon him before he knew a reset would be pushed onto them. He could practically predict them now in his sleep. If Frisk wasn’t being a normal kid with a heart big enough for all the monsters, then he was a malicious beast, slaughtering without remorse, wearing a grin that could rival Sans’ own one. He loved Frisk, he really did; The kid was something… Special, but… It was hard to always harbor those affections when they would kill your younger brother. When they would hurt everyone they got the chance to. 

When it came down to a fight between Frisk and Sans’, the outcomes were always different. Sometimes the kid would get the best of him, and he’d allow himself to bleed out, knowing soon after that it would all be reset. Sometimes, Sans would be the victor, crushing the life out of the human child with (unfortunately)practiced ease, whether it be through battle or mercy. 

A shiver traveled down the length of his spine as he thought of the cries and pleas that would fall from Frisk’s lips, and the sound of bone crushing bone, and--

“Lazybones! Are you falling asleep already!?” He was startled back to reality as Papyrus snapped at him. He could feel his hand clutching at the confines of his jacket pocket, and slowly drew both out and away. He must have looked so zoned out, thinking like that. Papyrus must have given up on trying to talk to him(was he talking that whole time?), and simply stormed off, saying he was going to look for Frisk. 

Sans heaved out a sigh as he slowly pulled himself from the ground, brushing dirt and debris off of the shorts and jacket he wore. He had guard for the rest of the night… Might as well get on that. The last thing he wanted was to be chewed out by Papyrus. Worst case scenario was a(extreme) scolding from Undyne. 

As he waltzed into the woods, he knew he had a long night ahead of him. Not like he really minded, honestly, staying up was the easy part. 

The hard part was listening to the demons that plagued his thoughts all night. 

The next day rendered Sans feeling rather fatigued, but he knew he had his rounds to do out with the group into the town. He had already started to get himself ready(which was basically him popping his joints back into place after a long night of standing and staring), but Papyrus had come up to him, saying that they were to stay behind. 

“What? Why?” Sans squinted, feeling a bit suspicious of his brother’s words. He couldn’t find any source of lying on his features, though, as he elaborated. 

“Toriel knew you’d likely be tired, so she opted to have you stay back. I decided to stay here with you and take your watch! Why don’t you get some rest? I, the Great Papyrus, will protect everyone with my valliance!” He posed briefly, and Sans huffed out, but his grin only grew. 

“Sure thing, bro. Thanks.” He accepted the offer, and after another stretch of his arms, he stuffed his hands in his pockets and waltzed over to a tree only a couple yards away from where Papyrus was standing guard. If anything were to go wrong, he would be there in a moments notice. If needed, that was. He trusted his brother’s judgement(for the most part), and knew when he should interfere. 

He wasn’t sure if he ever got the chance to doze off. A voice roused him, but he wasn’t sure if he actually heard it, or it was simply his imagination. Maybe he was just dreaming…

“SANS!” 

He blinked awake. No, he was definitely hearing that voice...

“WAKE UP! I’ve found something!”


End file.
